Stonefalls
Stonefalls or Balfalls is the central volcanic wasteland located along the southern coast of the Inner Sea, in the province of Morrowind. Stonefalls has a detailed history of war and conflict, from the Nede-Chimer War to the Second Akaviri Invasion. One of their most well-known stories is the tale of the Brothers of Strife, two Chimeri warriors that sacrificed themselves to defeat the warmongering Nedic warriors. By game *Stonefalls (Arena) *Stonefalls (Online) Description Geography Daen Seeth Daen Seeth is the eastern ashlands, with various ruins dating back to the Chimeri, from the crypts of Othrenis to the ruined battlefield of the Starved Plain. The city-state of Davon's Watch is the capital of House Indoril in Stonefalls, serving as a port city. Within the center of Daen Seeth is the volcano called Ash Mountain, with Foyadas flowing near the townships of Senie and the Zabamatian city of Ebonheart. Along the mountain is a Daedric ruin, which contains the seal of Balreth, one of the Brothers of Strife. The stronghold of Fort Arand, is situated on the outskirts of Ebonheart, being south of a large quarry containing Emberflint Mine. Varanis Varanis is the western hills of Stonefalls, stretching from the Velothi Mountains to the Tormented Spire, the biggest landmark in Varanis. The city-state of Kragenmoor is situated in the center of Varanis, along the main road. West of the city is the Iliath Temple, which is the center of worship for the Tribunal Temple in Stonefalls. There are Daedric Temples throughout Varanis dedicated to Sheogorath, such as Sheogorath's Tongue. The cavern of Fungal Grotto houses the Murkwater Tribe, a prominent Goblin tribe throughout Stonefalls, fighting against the local Dreughs. The Kagesh Tribe of Ashlanders live in the area, near the Iliath Temple. Zabamat The fertile lands of Zabamat are situated on the north coastal region of Stonefalls, with the city-state of Ebonheart in the eastern bay, on the Thir River estuary. On the western border lies Fort Virak, which is the border stronghold between Morrowind and Skyrim. The Shadowsilk Tribe is heavily prominent in Zabamat, raiding local farmlands along the Inner Sea. The fortress of Heimlyn Keep holds ancient relics dating back to the Chimer. West of Ebonheart is Vivec's Antlers, which is filled to the brim with land-coral, supposedly holding the Coral Heart, a powerful artifact. Fauna Kagouties The Kagouti is a large bipedal predator that can be found by themselves in the wilds of Stonefalls. Kagoutis are a distant relative of the Alit and the Guar as they have a similar build to them but with plated scales and a large forehead that makes them battle-heartened creatures. A single Kagouti can demolish a caravan in the matter of a single ram and make a significant dent in a stone wall. Kagoutis are utilized as mounts in the region, and it is no surprise.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Morrowind Alits The Alit is another bipedal predator but they are found in small packs of two in Stonefalls. Alits resemble Kagoutis but without the armor and with dark-green scales that make themselves blend in with the environment. They also have a more grimacing face that makes them unwanted; this cannot be said about their hide. Their hide is precious to the local Ashlanders as well as Merchant Lords in Dune. They have large claws that can dig through almost anything and beady yellow eyes that make them very menacing. Netches The Netch is a very versatile creature for the Dunmeri people and are plentiful throughout Morrowind and Vvardenfell. A Netch's Leather can produce the finest leather and the most durable Bonemold Armor while the Netch Jelly is used for poison and can paralyze someone for a couple of seconds. Netch is large creatures with long tentacles that float around the Inner Sea or other bodies of water and come in three variants. The Bull Netch is the alpha male, the Betty Netch is the female, and the Netch Calf is the young baby. Netches have a defense mechanism where they release a very foul odor. Nix-Hounds Nix-Hounds are small arthropod predator that can be found in groups of five or six, making them the equivalent to Wolves in other parts of Tamriel. A Nix-Hound has a large sword-like snout and a lot of bright eyes that make them all the more creepier. A Hound has a sharp body covered in small points and curved talons. It has plated armor that protects them from dangerous foes. Apparently, their meat is very sour and requires a lot of mushrooms to drown out the flavor. Goblins Goblins are a barbaric folk that lives practically everywhere, from High Rock to Elsweyr. Goblins live in tribes, and the tribes in Stonefalls stay away from other tribes and keep to their territory. The Shadowsilk Tribe of Goblins live all throughout western Stonefalls in places such as Varanis and Zabamat. They pillage local farms and have become a menace to the Dunmeri people. To anyone, the Shadowsilk are the only Goblin Tribe in Stonefalls. However, another tribe lurks in the Fungal Grotto. The Murkwater Tribe are secluded in the caverns and always fight the Dreugh inside. Stonefalls Fish Stonefalls has many different types of fish including Scum Carp, Rainbow Zander, Akaviri Wrasse, and the Ash Shad. Flora Despite Stonefalls being a barren wasteland of soot and crags, Stonefalls is a very vibrantly colored region filled with flora ranging from giant alien mushroom trees that tower the very cities dotting the landscape to trees coming in all colors of the rainbow and many unusual plants and trees. The large mushrooms have orange pods that grow along the stem. The trees usually come in different varieties and combinations of red including basic red, pink, purple, and dark red. The traditional plants found in Morrowind including Scathecraw, Spiky Grass, and Stinkhorn can be found in Morrowind. It can be used in alchemy. In northern Ebonheart, the Argonians grew a Hist tree in the middle of their district. The coast tends to be less colorful since both Vvardenfell and Ash Mountain is closer to the coast. Government Morrowind is under the control of the Great Houses which hold specific parts of Morrowind; Stonefalls is no exception. None of their capitals also exist here, but that does not mean they have do not any significant settlement in them. House Indoril occupies eastern Stonefalls and the Daen Seeth region of the Ashland. Davon's Watch has a powerful monopoly on the trade in the Inner Sea and all the proceeds go to House Indoril. Surrounding settlements such as Senie and Dhalmora belong to Indoril as well as Fort Zeren. House Hlaalu has a majority of Stonefalls with Zabamat and Varanis in their grip since it is very close to the Hlaalu Capital of Narsis. Because of this, western Stonefalls has foreign influence from the Imperials of Cyrodiil since Hlaalu joined forces with them after Tiber Septim's conquest. The cities of Ebonheart and Kragenmoor get traction from places such as Riften in the Rift of Skyrim, Serkamora in the Deshaan Plains of Morrowind, and many settlements located across the Inner Sea. When Hlaalu lost influence in the fourth era, their control over these areas had diminished, but it is unknown who now takes control. Religion Before 3E 427, the main religion focused in all of Morrowind was the Tribunal. The Tribunal was a group of Ancient Chimer that earned godhood sometime during the War of the First Council after betraying their trusted ally, Indoril Nerevar. Azura created the Nerevarine Prophecy which predicted the Tribunal's downfall. After Almalexia went insane and Vivec disappeared, the Tribunal's influence ceased, and the traditional Dunmer religion was reinforced. This was known as the House of Reclamations and the House of Troubles which worships the Daedric Princes, mainly Azura, Boethiah, and Mephala as the Reclamations. Since House Hlaalu made a deal with the Septim Empire, they had brought in many aspects of their culture; including the Nine Divines. The Divines are the commonly worshiped group of deities that are worshiped in places such as Skyrim, Valenwood, and Hammerfell. When House Hlaalu lost its Great House title, it can be assumed that worship for the Divines may have ended. History Merethic Era The Prophet Veloth & his journey to Resdayn During the Merethic Era, the elven population of Tamriel lived in the Summerset Isles, when it was only the Aldmer and the Chimer. One of these Chimer was Veloth, an elf born of nobility. Veloth observed the world around him and was disgusted, seeing the blatant corruption and spiritual bankruptcy in the world. One day, he was visited by Boethiah, the Daedric Prince of Plots, who told him that even mortals could ascend to godhood. When he told his peers, he was rejected and exiled. Throughout his time, he gathered followers who felt the power in his words, and so he traveled off the Isles and the promised land guided by Boethiah, called Resdayn. The Chimer had founded modern-day Morrowind, establishing temples all across the land, including in modern-day Stonefalls. On Stonefang Isle, an old temple was erected, dedicated to the Good Daedra, which consists of Boethiah, Azura, and Mephala. Southwest of Davon's Watch is the ancient necropolis called Othrenis, which houses the remains of several Chimer including Mavos Siloreth.Veloth the PilgrimExodus from Summerset[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/items-morrowind Stolen Items from Morrowind – Elder Scrolls Online] The Brothers of Strife & the Nede-Chimer War The Chimer-folk were not the only people living in Morrowind or Stonefalls, the Dwarves live throughout Vvardenfell, establishing city-states such as Nchuleft or Dagoth Ur. Another race called the Nedes have lived throughout Northern Tamriel, including Morrowind, albeit a minority. The Nedes of Stonefalls were utmost savages, desiring conquest and spoils. The Chimer of Stonefalls were blocking their path, and so the Nedes attacked them. The Elves sought diplomatic resolve, but the Nedes denied it, waging war in the Nede-Chimer War, where no one was spared their wrath, including women and children. Leading the Chimeri forces were brothers, General Balreth and Legate Sadal, both well-renowned to the Chimer. Their actions were solely defensive, protecting as much Chimeri innocence as possible. Eventually, the war was in the Nedic favor, separating the Chimer's connection to the Inner Sea, forcing them into undisclosed ruins south of modern-day Ebonheart. The Chimer took serious measures by having Balreth, and Sadal turns into twin hulking Bone Colossus, which wiped out the Nedic Horde and the Chimer Forces. The Brothers of Strife spared nobody. With the help of Mavos Siloreth, both Balreth and Sadal were sealed in Ash Mountain and the Tormented Spire respectively. A large statue was erected at the ruins, naming it the Brothers of Strife.The Brothers of StrifeFrontier, Conquest''Events in "Window on the Past"Events in "The Brothers Will Rise" First Era House Ra'athim & the Nordic Occupation With the passing of Hjalmer, Vrage the Gifted assumed the throne of Skyrim in 1E 222. After his father, Harald had relinquished all holdings from Atmora, Vrage decided to expand the First Nordic Empire beyond Skyrim, taking control of High Rock, the Nibenay, and all of Morrowind. Vrage's forces had taken control of Morrowind, including Stonefalls, with the city-states of Ebonheart and Kragenmoor taken by the Nords. The Skyrim Conquest had lasted for several years until the Chimeri forces rebelled against them. House Ra'athim, a heavily prominent family in Ebonheart, led the offense against the Nords in Stonefalls. Kronin Ra'athim and his three sons, Cruethys, Ephen, and Moraelyn attacked the Nords with guerrilla warfare, driving them out of Stonefalls. In the end, Cruethys assumed the throne of Ebonheart and his aunt, Yoriss took over in Kragenmoor. Eventually, the Elves of Morrowind were able to reclaim their home when the combined forces of Indoril Nerevar and Dumac Dwarfking defeated Wulfharth atop of Red Mountain in 1E 416. The alliance in the battle resulted in the First Council.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim''King Edward, Book X Second Era The Battle of Stonefalls & the Ebonheart Pact During the Interregnum in 2E 572, the continent of Tamriel was invaded by the Snow Demons of Kamal, under the leadership of Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal, whose invasion force had wreaked havoc across Northern Tamriel. The Second Akaviri Invasion had attacked areas such as the Telvanni Peninsula and eventually the city-state of Windhelm. After brazing through the Nords in Skyrim, Dir-Kamal's army encountered the Dark Elves at the borders, near Fort Virak. The Akaviri Army had pushed the Dark Elves to the central Stonefalls, where they staged a fighting retreat to eastern Stonefalls, it was under the command of both Almalexia and Tanval Indoril, the latter being the Grandmaster of House Indoril. The Elves stopped their retreat, preparing for defense at Vivec's Antlers. The Elves were overwhelmed by the Kamali until the Nords under Jorunn the Skald-King and Wulfharth attacked from the west. Even then, it was not enough for the Akaviri, until the Argonian Shellbacks under Heita-Meen attacked from the north, destroying the Akaviri in the process. In the end, the three armies emerged victoriously and formed the Ebonheart Pact, out of survival. The battle would known as the Battle of Stonefalls.The Second Akaviri Invasion The Stonefalls Campaign; Siege of Davon's Watch During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Daggerfall Covenant under the command of General Serien had invaded Pact Territory in Morrowind, from Bleakrock Isle to Bal Foyen. After the attack on Bal Foyen, the Ebonheart Pact had sounded an alarm for the city-state of Davon's Watch, prompting the city to prepare for battle. Holgunn One-Eye led the defense against the Covenant along with Tanval Indoril, the Grandmaster of House Indoril. The Covenant barrage was relentless, forcing Tanval to take extra measures. He uses the help of an Agent of the Pact to retrieve the skull of Nam Indoril so that Tanval can summon Balreth, one of the Brothers of Strife. As Tanval prepares the summoning ritual, the Agent traveled to the beachfront, burning Covenant siege weapons. Eventually, Tanval finished, and Balreth wrecked havoc on the Covenant Armada. Davon's Watch was saved from Balreth roamed Stonefalls, destroying the township of Senie in the process. The Pact sought a way to quell Balreth before he continues his wrath.Events in "Legacy of the Ancestors"Events in "Delaying the Daggers"Events in "City Under Siege" Journey to Othrenis & Suppressing Balreth at Ash Mountain An Argonian soldier named Onuja believed that the Chimeri necropolis, Othrenis held the key to rebind Balreth and utilizing the help of the Agent. Through various chants, the two were able to arrive the tomb of Mavos Siloreth, where the Agent relived the memories of Mavos when he sealed Balreth and Sadal. With these memories, the Pact was able to gain the knowledge of sealing the Brothers of Strife. The Pact, under the command of Garyn Indoril, have positioned themselves at the base of Ash Mountain, as they prepare to seal away Balreth in his original home. The Agent was once again tasked with leading the charge forward, defeating Daedra roaming the mountain. To seal Balreth, the Agent must summon Ragebinder and Blaze have them become the protectors of Balreth once again. Eventually, the Agent garnered the necessary things to seal Balreth properly. With the power of the Storm Talisman, Ragebinder and Blaze were able to bind Balreth as Mavos Siloreth trapped him in Ash Mountain. Stonefalls was saved from a greater threat but the Daggerfall Covenant still roams the land, being seen near Ebonheart, where a traitor was revealed.Events in "Wake the Dead"Events in "Rending Flames"Events in "Restoring the Guardians"Events in "The Death of Balreth" The Stonefalls Campaign; Battle of Vivec's Antlers With Balreth out of the picture, the Ebonheart Pact battle with the Daggerfall Covenant, where it led to a full-scale battle at Vivec's Antlers, a land riddled with land-coral. At that point, General Serien, leader of the offensive campaign had marched onto the mainland towards Fort Virak, while his troops harassed the locals from Heimlyn Keep to Lukiul Uxith. Alexandra Conele leads the Covenant Armada that was stationed at Vivec's Antlers. She intended to retrieve the Coral Heart, a powerful artifact that can be used to control Sadal, one of the Brothers of Strife. The Pact and the Covenant fought relentlessly, agitating the local Dreugh that inhabit the area. The Dreughs captured many soldiers. Conele captured Lieutenant Galyn to garnered an entrance into the Inner Sanctum, and was able to get what she needed; she advanced. The Agent of the Pact and an Argonian pyromancer, Sings-With-Reed travel forth to the Coral Heart Chamber, where they encountered Alexandra. In the end, Conele was defeated, but the Coral Heart was taken out and need to be healed. Sings-With-Reed sacrifices herself and becomes one with the Heart. With Covenant defeated, Holgunn One-Eye takes hold of the Heart, as the Pact continues west towards Fort Virak, where General Serien was held up at.Events in "The Coral Heart" The Stonefalls Campaign; Battle of Fort Virak |The Elder Scrolls Online}} Garyn Indoril is leading the charge against Fort Virak, as General Serien begins to utilize the dead soldiers on both sides as a reusable militia. The Pact Siege is making no progress, considering the nigh-impenetrable walls of Virak. With no other way to defeat the Covenant, the Agent of the Pact consumed an elixir that turned them into a Wisp, since the Agent lacked a soul it made them more malleable than the regular soldier. The Agent was able to infiltrate Fort Virak and open the gates to let the Pact on both sides of Virak, to storm the Fort. Serien had taken wounded Pact soldiers, using them in necromantic rituals. With the courtyard secured, the Agent, Holgunn, and both Garyn and Tanval Indoril confronted Serien. After defeating the General, he turns into a hulking Flesh Atronach, though he is still defeated, ending the Covenant's campaign over Stonefalls. As his spirit leaves his body, Serien kills Garyn Indoril, mortifying his father, Tanval. Enraged, Tanval steals the Coral Heart from Holgunn and travels to the Tormented Spire, to summon Sadal and destroy the Daggerfall Covenant. Before he can revive the beast, he must gain access from the leader of Kragenmoor.Events in "Breaking Fort Virak"Events in "Evening the Odds"Events in "The General's Demise" The Vanguard's Plot on Kragenmoor Tanval's Endeavor & Suppressing Sadal at the Tormented Spire Conquest over Morrowind & the Talosian Empire Third Era Katariah Ra'athim & her Rise as Regent Empress Stonefalls during the Imperial Simulacrum Fourth Era The Fall of House Hlaalu & Rise of House Sadras Locations Regions *Daen Seeth *Varanis *Zabamat Settlements *Davon's Watch **Davon's Watch Market District **Artisans' Row **Watch Tower **Indoril Manor **Outlaws Refuge *Ebonheart **Town Hall **The Ebony Flask **Ebonheart Plaza **Tribunal Temple *Kragenmoor **Grandmaster's Palace **The Hissing Guar **Davenas Farm **House Dres Crypts *Fort Arand *Fort Virak *Heimlyn Keep *Hrogar's Hold *Iliath Temple *Lukiul Uxith *Sathram Plantation *Senie Ruins *Armature's Upheaval *Brothers of Strife *Great Temple of Boethiah *Inner Sea Armature *Magmaflow Overlook *Mephala's Nest *Othrenis *Sheogorath's Tongue *Shipwreck Strand *Shivering Shrine *Stonefang Temple *Temple of Mephala Caves *Cave of Memories *Emberflint Mine *Fungal Grotto *Hightide Hollow *Softloam Cavern *Steamfont Cavern *Strifeswarm Kwama Mine *The Harborage Landmarks *Ash Mountain *Greymist Falls *Inner Sea *Starved Plain *Stonefang Isle *Sulfur Pools *The Brahma's Grove *Thir River *Tormented Spire *Valus Mountains *Velothi Mountains *Vivec's Antlers Gallery Stonefalls Map (ESO).jpg|Map of Stonefalls. Stonefalls view.png|The village of Stonefalls circa 3E 399. Davon's Watch.jpeg|Davon's Watch, the large Indoril port city. Ebonheart Night.png|Ebonheart, the Black City of Stonefalls. Kragenmoor (Online).png|Kragenmoor, the House Hlaalu Trading City. Varanis Courier (Legends).png|Varanis Courier in . Morrowind Concept Map.jpg|The Concept Map revealing new name changes to locations. Appearances * * * ru:Стоунфоллз Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Lore: Regions